


My Heart Races (Only When I'm in Front of You)

by yoongisscarf



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, but he also has a weak spot for seungcheol so, its too early and jeonghan is t i r e d, they're soft boys who love each other, this is purely fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongisscarf/pseuds/yoongisscarf
Summary: 'Jeonghan scoots deeper into his nest of blankets, “You can’t admire someone when they have drool all over their face Cheol-ah. That’s just not proper etiquette.”'or, the one where Jeonghan wants to sleep but Seungcheol has other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from adore u 
> 
> this is purely self-indulgent

“Hmmm...What are you doing”, Jeonghan mutters into his pillow, pulling at his blankets and tucking them under his chin as he lays on his bed trying to sleep. It’s too early to be awake. It’s too early for anything really. But of course Seungcheol would disagree. 

“Nothing, nothing, just admiring”, Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan thinks he can hear a smile in the other boy's voice. He cracks one eye open. He’s right. 

Seungcheol, annoyingly endearing as he is, is lying next to him, head propped up by his arm, gazing fondly at the other boy. 

Groaning, Jeonghan scoots deeper into his nest of blankets, “You can’t admire someone when they have drool all over their face Cheol-ah. That’s just not proper etiquette.” 

“Mhhmm, I disagree,” Seungcheol replies, scooting over and trying to dig his way through Jeonghan’s blanket fort, whispering a quiet “Ha!” to himself when he’s finally tucked close against the younger. 

“You’re so warm in the mornings.” He furthers his point by rubbing smooth circles into Jeonghan’s side, and scooting impossibly further until his head is resting in the crook of Jeonghan’s neck. “Plus, you let me cuddle you. So really, you’re at your best in the mornings.” 

Jeonghan hits him lightly, trying to push Seungcheol further away, but the older boy clings on tightly. “I’m at my best all the time Choi Seungcheol, don’t you forget that.” 

Seungcheol just smiles against his neck, “Mmmm, if you say so.” 

Jeonghan would argue. He would. But he’s sleepy, and Seungcheol is warm and comfortable, and he finds it suddenly very hard to keep his eyes open. He’s about to fall back asleep when Seungcheol suddenly shifts and lifts his head.

“Hannie?” Seungcheol whispers. 

When Jeonghan opens his eyes again, he’s met with Seungcheol looking back at him softly. Seungcheol often looks at him like that, Jeonghan still doesn’t know why he does it, but it doesn’t stop his heart from beating a little faster. 

“Yeah?” Jeonghan whispers back, going to stroke Seungcheol’s hair, and absentmindedly trying to pat down a stray piece. 

Without any other words, Seungcheol slowly brings his face closer to the younger boy’s and kisses him softly. Jeonghan can’t help but smile into the kiss. “If you wanted to kiss me, you couldn’t wait until after i brushed my teeth?” 

Seungcheol chuckles as he pulls aways, “Kissing you is always worth it.” 

Jeonghan looks away, blushing softly, “You’re a big softy Choi Seungcheol”.

The older boy gives him another quick peck on the lips, laughing when Jeonghan tries to swat him away. “That’s why you love me,” he teases him softly. 

Jeonghan smiles, pulling Seungcheol tighter into his side and wrapping his arms and legs around him until the older boy is trapped. He nuzzles his nose into the top of Seungcheol’s head, murmuring a quiet “Yeah” into his hair. 

It’s morning and it’s too early to be up, but he’s got Seungcheol and he’s happy.


End file.
